


Разговор

by Black_Skua



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Skua/pseuds/Black_Skua
Summary: Нейт слишком много нервничает





	Разговор

– Выбирайся оттуда, – светло-зеленые глаза уставились на Колберта, сидящего в воронке от неразорвавшегося снаряда. – Это приказ. Я не дам тебе умереть, спасая культурное наследие Багдада, – это его жутко раздражающее выражение лица…нет, скорее даже ничего не выражающая маска, не сходила с лица мужчины уже пару дней. Обычно сдержанный и вежливый LT, сейчас рычал на всех при малейшем промахе и активно пользовался своим рангом, словно желая нагнать упущенное время и набрать очки в пользу открытой неприязни и звания мудака. 

Они уже вернулись в лагерь. К цивилизации и привычным для обычного человека удобствам в виде душа и туалета, что после недельной полевой жизни, радовало больше, чем все праздники и выходные из календаря вместе взятые. Но и теперь невербальное общение сержанта с командиром не было налажено, поскольку всякий раз, когда Брэд пытался заглянуть ему в глаза, он натыкался на невидимую стену. Причем сам Фик, что было совершенно очевидно, избегал любого общения с ним, каждый раз после общих собраний стараясь скорее скрыться в своем тенте. Несмотря на то, что абсолютно все заметили изменения в поведении командира, никому даже в голову не приходило добровольно прыгать в жерло вулкана, спрашивая LT о его проблемах. Ко всему прочему, Нейт славился еще и своей скрытностью, что было дополнительным аргументом к тому, чтобы его не трогать.

Вся эта ситуация была просто-напросто списана на переживания по поводу его возможной отставки из-за конфронтации с верхушкой, считающей, что он слишком самовольничает и увиливает от выполнения прямых приказов. Никто из его подчиненных не был в обиде на командира. Скорее даже все прониклись его проблемой, стараясь просто не попадаться под горячую руку или лишний раз не подводить его своими промахами, за которые Фику пришлось бы отчитываться перед начальством.

Но Айсмена такое положение дел не устраивало. Просто забить не получалось, слишком необходима была ему эта незримая поддержка уже не старшего по званию, а настоящего друга. Чувствовалось что-то глубинное, какие-то более острые проблемы, сокрытые в голове Фика и не отпускающие его уже несколько дней. Спросить напрямую не вариант, потому что все это рисковало закончиться получением точных координат, куда бы ему следовало отправиться. По этой причине Колберт держался в стороне, в голове перебирая последние события, которые могли стать причиной «плохого настроения» вечно уравновешенного Нейта. 

Выспавшись перед ночным дежурством, сержант стоял, оперевшись о хамви и, игнорируя ночное трещание Рэя, вдруг вспомнил о том, что как раз 2 дня назад им доставили письма из дома. Сам Колберт получил только пару писем от матери и своего давнего друга, а вот Фик вышел из-под тента с весомой стопкой «макулатуры». Письма, по очевидным причинам, доставляли редко, но всегда тоннами. Бывало неделями ничего не знаешь о том, что происходит по ту сторону реальности, а в один день они разом приходят, и в части словно наступает Рождество. Все на время замолкают, усаживаются по углам и взахлеб читают вести из дома. 

Колберта как прострелило, сложив дважды два, он подорвался и двинулся к тенту офицеров, в котором как раз никого не должно было быть, кроме самого Фика. Идеально для того, чтобы поговорить по душам и докопаться до истины. В какой-то степени ему почему-то казалось, что это он в чем-то провинился перед ним, отчего и попал в опалу. Айсменом целиком двигало желание угодить, сделать что-нибудь приятное, облегчить его переживания, чем бы они ни были вызваны. 

Ему отчаянно не хватало мягкого взгляда зеленых глаз своего командира, и поэтому на полпути к палатке он уже был морально готов выдержать все нападки Фика и получить невербальный пинок под зад за свой слишком длинный нос. 

– Сэр, – он подошел к тенту и отодвинул край камуфляжной ткани, выступающей в качестве импровизированной двери. 

– Да? Ты что-то хотел, Брэд, – он даже не попытался встать с кушетки, продолжая рассматривать носки берец на скрещенных ногах. 

– Я…– сержант замялся, не зная, что говорить дальше, потому что не смог по дороге придумать ничего годного и как всегда положился на случай. – От кого вам пару дней назад пришли письма? – «бляяять», пронеслось у него в голове, когда последнее слово вылетело изо рта. Спросить все напрямую, не было его начальной целью, и теперь, замерев, он ждал реакции командира. Девиз «отличный план – это отсутствие плана» сейчас совсем не оправдывал себя. Фик, на мгновение напрягшись, но все же сохранив самообладание, наконец обратил на него внимание, бросив уничижительный взгляд сузившихся глаз. 

– Это не твое дело. 

Колберт выдохнул и поблагодарил судьбу за еще адекватную реакцию Нейта, по сравнению с тем, что он от него мог ожидать за подобный вопрос. Решив, что уже поздно идти на попятную, он решил забить на условности и вести дальше разговор по принципу "сгорел сарай – гори и хата". На секунду задумавшись, Брэд выпалил на выдохе.

– Сэр, у вас есть девушка на гражданке? – всегда проницательный, он и сейчас не ошибся в своих расчетах, снайперски попав уже второй раз в цель. Нейт, опешив от такой наглости и прямоты Колберта, даже не нашелся, что сказать, но потом смягчился и, как-то слишком шумно вздохнув, принял сидячее положение, уставившись в землю. Желваки на его лице ходили ходуном, когда он погрузился в свои размышления, казалось даже забыв о присутствующем рядом сержанте. Молчание, повисшее в тенте, не было гнетущим, больше, наверное, отчаянным, отражающим бессилие и тоску. Больше не способный сдерживать свои мысли и чувства, Нейт дал слабину и заговорил, подняв на друга покрасневшие глаза. 

– Она написала, что выходит замуж, – он сглотнул и, качая головой, словно не веря собственным словам, пытался снова взять себя в руки. – После четырех лет вместе и десятка писем, она вдруг сказала, что выходит замуж, – наконец-то его лицо снова начало выражать эмоции. Губы в отвращении сжались в полоску, ноздри усиленно накачивали воздух в легкие, а глаза, как заведенные, бегали с одной точки на другую. – После ебанных четырех лет, – выплюнул он еще раз. – Она ни в одном письме и словом не обмолвилась, что у нее кто-то есть.

Колберт сдвинулся с места, чувствуя, что стена между ними растаяла, и позволил себе присесть с ним рядом. Он еще ни разу не видел Нейта в таком состоянии. По нему как будто проехали катком, не меньше. Полностью раздавленный, он сидел, облокотившись о колени, и продолжал молчать. Брэд, переживший ту же самую ситуацию, знал, каково это находиться за тысячи километров от дома и быть неспособным сделать абсолютно ничего. Ни с глазу на глаз переговорить с девушкой, ни начистить морду человеку, посягнувшему на чужое. Просто сидеть, опустив руки и изъедать себя изнутри собственными мыслями, циркулирующими по кругу снова и снова. 

Теперь все встало на свои места в его голове. И это казалось настолько очевидным сейчас, что он мысленно выругался на себя за собственное бездействие в отношении друга. Ему было обидно. Он даже сам не понял, почему. То ли за Нейта, то ли за самого себя, то ли за всех парней разом, испытавших на себе прелесть «кидалова» через FedEx. 

– Вам просто не повезло с этой шлюхой, сэр. Может и к лучшему, что это случилось сейчас, а не через десяток лет. 

Фик усмехнулся, но продолжил молчать, явно не желая выходить из активной фазы самокопания. На его плечо опустилась рука Колберта и ободряюще похлопала пару раз, едва сдвинув напряженное тело с мертвой точки крепкими хлопками. Последний раз опустившись на мужское плечо, она и спустя минуту никуда не исчезла. Нейт без амуниции и автомата в таком состоянии казался еще моложе своих лет, больше походя на обычного свежепризванного рядового, нежели лейтенанта, под руководством которого находится взвод из 22 человек. Такой себе 16-летний подросток, переживающий очередное расставание со школьной подругой. Беззащитный и наивный. Полностью растоптанный. 

Рука Колберта уже не подчиняясь ни логике, ни своему обладателю, еще раз прошлась по плечам, ободряюще поглаживая. Сначала с нажимом один раз, потом второй и третий, но уже нежнее, спускаясь до лопаток. Фик ощутимо напрягся, но даже не пошевелился, застыв в одной позе. Ладонь, успевшая еще раз пройтись по спине, поменяла свою траекторию, поднявшись выше, и внезапно прикоснулась к затылку с незначительно отросшими за кампанию в Ираке пшеничными волосами, пальцами утопая в них. «Как в ковре с коротким ворсом», сравнил про себя Айсмен, отключившись от реальности и как будто во сне безотчетно выполняя все эти действия. 

Фик все продолжал сидеть, отчего на мгновение Колберту показалось, что он гладит манекен, а не живого человека, и в эту самую секунду должен зайти настоящий LT и обсмеять его. 

Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось прикоснуться к Нейту и получить при этом хоть какую-то реакцию. Он был такой потерянный в этот момент, что Брэд, не понимая, что им движет, придвинулся ближе и за голову притянул его к себе, вжимаясь своими потрескавшимися губами в такие же сухие его. Фик дернулся и попытался было отодвинуться, но рука Колберта настойчиво прижимала к себе, пока его язык штурмовал чужой рот. Сержант прошелся по деснам и, наконец проникнув внутрь, коснулся горячего языка LT. 

Брэд не был гомофобом, да и вообще ничего против сексуальных меньшинств не имел, но скажи ему хотя бы неделю назад, что он будет пропихивать язык в рот другого мужика, он бы, наверное, скривился. «Но это не просто мужик, а Нейт», – где-то на окраинах сознания отметил он для себя. Находил ли он его привлекательным? Возможно. Наличие болтающегося между ног прибора никогда не позволяло ему всерьез задумываться о подобных вещах. Но внешность Фика всегда казалась ему не подходящей для театра военных действий. Слишком красивый. Слишком нежный. Он скорее создавал впечатление богатенького сыночка-мажора, жизнь которого давно распланирована еще на 30 лет вперед. 

LT выставил перед собой руки в отталкивающием жесте и уперся ими в грудь в конец обнаглевшего сержанта. Часто и резко дыша, он сначала искренне хотел отодвинуть его от себя, хоть все это действие и начало возбуждать в сознании приятные картины прошлого, но Брэд был пугающе серьезен в своих намерениях в отношении офицера, крепко удерживая его голову в своей ладони. Поломавшись больше для приличия, чем от негодования по поводу развернувшегося действия, Фик все же приоткрыл рот, впуская внутрь его горячий язык и отвечая на поцелуй. Нейт не предполагал, что это снова когда-нибудь случится, что он снова почувствует это запретное щекочущее чувство неправильности от прикосновения к партнеру одного с ним пола. Как тогда в средней школе, когда оставаясь одни в раздевалке после футбольной тренировки, он и паренек из соседнего класса целовались и до красноты надрачивали друг другу без разговоров и прелюдий. Или когда однажды в баре к нему подкатил полупьяный школьник старших классов и весь вечер неоднозначно намекал ему на близость, а в конце тусовки сам взял у него в рот, сидя на пассажирском сиденье его машины. 

В отличие от него, Брэд никогда бы не подумал, что его может так взволновать обычный поцелуй. В голове давно гулял ветер, не позволяющий хотя бы на секунду задуматься о сути происходящего. Он ответил на поцелуй, не оттолкнул, не врезал и это все, что волновало Колберта, отчего в штанах от охватившего сладкого чувства удовлетворения и победы, сразу встал. На голову выше него, Брэд и сейчас сидя нависал над ним, поэтому Нейту пришлось задрать голову. Рука, которая больше не нужна была на затылке, переместилась на его щеку, большим пальцем поглаживая скулу. Второй ладонью, осмелев, Брэд прикоснулся к паху Фика, вызывая у того полустон – полувздох, сразу заглушившийся поцелуем. Мысль о том, что у него тоже был стояк, заставила его внутренне улыбнуться. Надавив на челюсть LT, он углубил поцелуй, переплетаясь своим языком с его. Рука Брэда, лежащая на члене Нейта начала двигаться, поглаживая его, выбивая тем самым рваные вздохи из груди командира. Подавшись вперед, не отпуская его губы, Колберт навалился на него, вынуждая лечь на спину.

Сердце стучало так, будто готово было шрапнелью пробить грудную клетку. В ушах было слышно, как шумит кровь, с двойной скоростью перегоняемая по телу. Наконец оторвавшись, Айсмен припал губами к белой шее Фика, покрытой мелкими светлыми веснушками и совсем не загоревшей под лучами иракского солнца. Целуя и слегка посасывая на ней кожу, трясущейся от спешки рукой он начал разбираться с пряжкой ремня. Не нужно было принюхиваться, чтобы почувствовать свой для каждого человека и естественный только ему, родной запах Нейта, смешавшийся с потом. Он был везде: въелся в кожу, прилип к одежде, оставался на лице Колберта. Он дурманил и казался таким же приятным, как и его хозяин. Никаких тебе мерзких удушающих бабских духов, только волнующий запах возбужденного тела под ним, сносящий крышу. Все это было настолько нереальным, что он даже не пытался как-то анализировать свой гомо-порыв. Он просто делал. Делал то, что хотел, решив разобраться с последствиями позже. 

Расстегнув ширинку, Брэд просунул ладонь под резинку трусов и обхватил пальцами горячий член друга, заставив того простонать и блаженно прикрыть глаза. Он сразу подался вперед и неосознанно раздвинул ноги, особождая больше пространства для маневра. Двигаясь вверх и вниз и упиваясь его глубоким, прерывистым дыханием, Колберт оторвался от шеи Фика и посмотрел на него. 

Нейт сейчас казался ему сексуальнее всех девушек, которые у него вообще были. Он немного задрал подбородок, отчего его приоткрытый рот с аккуратным рядом зубов выглядел по-особенному пошло. Приостановившись, Брэд провел большим пальцем по его приоткрывшейся скользской головке, размазывая выступившую капельку смазки. От внезапно накатившего удовольствия, затуманенные глаза Нейта распахнулись. В его влажном расфокусированном взгляде можно было прочитать только одно "трахни меня здесь и сейчас". Это были те самые взгляд и выражение лица, которые, как он сам печально заметил, Брэд не видел ни у одной дамы под собой. Переместив палец ниже, он аккуратно потянул густую каплю вниз и прошелся с нажимом пару раз по уздечке, отчего Фик, издав донельзя постыдный стон, сам потянулся за новым поцелуем, притянув к себе сержанта. Ускоряя свои движения, Колберт тоже начал инстинктивно тереться своим стояком о бедро LT, то бешено вжимаясь губами в его рот, то снова возвращаясь к шее. От этого безумия, Айсмен начал понимать, что теряет свою хваленую выдержку. По телу то и дело проходились острые волны возбуждения. Казалось, что еще немного, и он кончит прямо в штаны, вот так вот просто потеревшись о мужика. Он остановился, пытаясь успокоиться и не облажаться, но все еще сжимал в руках члена Нейта, который, похоже, уже окончательно отключился от реальности и продолжал сам толкаться в широкую ладонь Колберта, поверхностно дыша и не открывая своих зеленых глаз. Только от лицезрения этой картины можно было уже бурно кончить, не прикасаясь к себе. 

– Нейт, бля, я сейчас кончу, – решив, что его яйца взорвуться от напряжения, если все и дальше будет продолжаться в таком же духе, он снова перехватил инициативу и, уткнувшись в шею LT, начал быстро двигать рукой, пытаясь довести его до конца. Пальцами вцепившись в плечи Колберта, Фик уже плохо контролировал звуки, вылетающие из его рта, и приглушенно стонал, просяще подмахивая своими бедрами навстречу крепкой влажной руке. Брэд внезапно подумал, что, несмотря на свою, казалось бы, стопроцентную гетеросексуальность, сейчас его единственным желанием было перевернуть Нейта, вдавить его в кушетку всем своим весом и жестко выебать без смазки. 

Крепко сжав плечо Колберта, Нейт сделал один сильный толчок и, шумно выдохнув, начал обильно изливаться ему в ладонь, подрагивая всем телом в спазме удовольствия. Спустя только пару секунд, открыв глаза, он удовлетворенно и как-то неловко улыбнулся, заставляя сделать тоже самое и Брэда. Почувствовав его все еще твёрдый член, упирающийся в ногу, он наконец вспомнил про все еще заведенного друга. По обыковению, одним только взглядом, Нейт отдал приказ сержанту сесть. Впечатавшись в его губы своими в качестве жеста благодарности, Фик слез с кушетки и опустился перед ним на колени. Расстегнув его штаны, парень взял горячую головку в рот и начал умело посасывать, отчего Брэд, сказав что-то неразборчивое, зашипел от удовольствия и прикрыл глаза, оперевшись левой рукой позади себя. 

Нейт, черт возьми, сосал лучше, чем любая заправская шлюха, не забывая помогать себе рукой и максимально втягивая щеки. Брал глубоко и старательно, ответственно выполняя свою работу, как впрочем, и все, за что он брался. Ровно дышать не получалось, вообще сейчас ничего не получалось, даже думать. Совершенно не волновало то, что кто-то может зайти и застать двух мужиков, закаленных ужасом войны, за подобным безнравственным делом. Все мысли были прикованы к горячему рту вокруг его члена и громким, ничем не прикрытым хлюпающим звукам, заводящим еще больше. Брэда беспокоило только лишь то, что если Нейт и дальше будет продолжать так яростно сосать, он кончит ему без предупреждения в рот, а это вроде как не камильфо, или нет? В уголках сознания, он все удивлялся, как Фик ни разу не умудрился задеть его своими острыми клыками и откуда это у него такие потрясаюшие способности. Член проходил глубоко и ловко скользил по вытянутому языку, толкаясь в узкое горло и встречая преграду на своем пути. Чувствуя, что он уже на грани, Брэд требовательно опустил руку на затылок со светлыми волосами, без слов прося взять еще глубже. Нейта не пришлось долго уговаривать, выпустив его член изо рта, чтобы передохнуть и набрать воздуха, он блядски провел языком по всей его длине и почти до упора взял обратно, отчего по телу прошелся электрический заряд, а в голове возникла яркая вспышка, сравнимая с отчётливо мелькающими в ночном небе трассерами. 

Наконец разлепив глаза и посмотрев на всю эту картину, он охнул от восхищения. Выглядело все это так же охуенно, как и чувствовалось. Нейт выглядел грязно. Совершенно не отличаясь от какого-нибудь мальчика-хастлера, оказывающего в темном переулке свои услуги за двадцатку. Аккуратные губы припухли от трения и блестели от слюны, обильно собиравшейся в уголках рта и уже даже немного стекающей по ладони, обхватившей член. Веки были закрыты, к сожалению…нет, к счастью, потому что увидев его в таком положении, да еще и смотрящим прямо в глаза, Колберт бы точно наполнил его маленький рот своей спермой. «Интересно, а он бы проглотил?». Не успев, как следует задуматься над этим, Брэд почувствовал, что больше не может терпеть. Еще пару раз грубо насадив его голову на свой член, он с силой оттолкнул Нейта от себя, чтобы не запачкать его. Подрочив себе, он кончил в сторону, еще раз измазав свою руку, но уже собственной спермой. 

Вытерев рот рукавом и отдышавшись, Нейт без слов поднялся и присел рядом с Колбертом, застегивающим свои штаны. Нет, он не жалел. Колберт самый надежный человек из всех, кого он когда-либо знал. В голове и в теле была приятная слабость и, что самое главное, он больше не хотел думать о своей девушке, вообще ни о чем. Только если о том, какой у него все-таки хороший, отзывчивый и … привлекательный друг.


End file.
